Awan
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang Yamanbagiri ungkapkan untuk Kongou/ToukenKantai!/one-shot/Penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy, please


**Awan**

 **.**

 **Touken Ranbu x Kancolle**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kancolle © Kadokawa Game**

 **Touken Ranbu © Nitrogame**

 **Warning : OOC!Yaman, alur yang terlalu cepat, diksi nganu, dan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin rerumputan ini terlalu lembut, mungkin bukitnya tidak seterjal itu, mungkin di bawah pohon rindang sangat nyaman, mungkin tanahnya tak sekeras yang mereka katakan. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro suka sekali berbaring tanpa alasan di bukit dekat _honmaru_. Ada angin yang menyapanya ramah dan berkata bahwa dia dapat bebas berbaring, kadang bunga dandelion akan berterbangan menuju arahnya angin akan bergerak. Ada kalanya Yamanbagiri akan tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua, jemarinya akan merapat, menganyam dengan jemarinya yang lain dan dibaringkan di atas dada bidangnya. Maka Yamanbagiri akan memejam mata dan bergumam layaknya orang yang baru saja mengerjakan pekerjaan berat, tubuhnya akan meringan dengan sendirinya, lelap pun tak dapat dihindari. Kadang Ichigo Hitofuri akan menghampiri dan membangunkannya untuk segera pulang karena sudah senja, kadang pula Tsurumaru akan ikut berbaring walau Yamanbagiri sebenarnya tak ingin.

Suatu hari ia kembali ke tempat itu untuk melakukan hal yang serupa dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini tidak ada jubah putihnya yang senantiasa menggelayut pada tubuh, tidak. Dua-tiga kicauan burung mengalun dalam angan, selagi ia sibuk dengan kesendiriaannya yang sangat amat menyenangkan hati. Gesekan rumput dengan sepatu menyelip dalam pendengarannya, membuat Yamanbagiri membuka mata dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat yang menyeringai padanya sembari melambai. Yamanbagiri tidak tahu kalau hari ini Kongou dan kawan-kawannya akan berkunjung, mungkin saja dadakan.

"Apa?" Tanya Yamanbagiri ketus.

"Aku baru datang lho, masa diketusin begitu?" protes Kongou seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya tersebut.

"Terserah." dan Yamanbagiri memunggungi Kongou seraya berdecak kecil. Helaan napas lolos dari mulut Kongou, ia mendudukan diri di samping seseorang yang amat berarti baginya. Tangannya menggapai Yamanbagiri, mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. Mendendangkan lagu singkat dan kali-kali menggoyangkan kepala mengikuti alur nada.

"Tidak bawa teh?" tanya tiba-tiba si pemilik netra _emerald_.

Kongou menggeleng, "No, desu."

Yamanbagiri menggulingkan badan ke arah Kongou, "Hei,"

"Apa?"

"Awannya bagus,"

Ada alasan untuk Kongou segera mendongak, menantang langit demi melihat gumpalan benda putih yang abstrak namun berbentuk unik. Tak lupa tiga per empat matahari sukses ditutupi. Awan yang biasa, menurut Kongou. Bukankah awan kerap seperti itu? Dimana istimewanya?

"Er.. bentuknya biasa," tanggap Kongou. Tangannya masih mengelus surai pirang Yamanbagiri.

"Tidak paham ya?"

Kongou terdiam. Yamanbagiri lekas mendudukkan diri, jarinya mengacung ke atas, "Perhatikan baik-baik. Kalau dilihat secara fisik memang terlihat biasa,"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, "Tadi kamu bilang awannya bagus,"

"Aku belum selesai bicaranya—Nah, katamu apa yang membuatnya bagus?"

Kongou menerawang, pandangnya mendalami benda mati yang bergerak pelan-pelan itu. "Jelas-jelas tidak ada spesialnya, berbentuk saja tidak,"

Yamanbagiri terkikik kecil, "Awan tampak bagus bila melihatnya bersama orang yang kamu sayangi. Kata _Aruji_ , apalagi bila bersama orang yang akan menemanimu menjalani hidup, akan terasa menyenangkan. Seakan awan-awannya berkata dan menyerukan seruan kebahagiaan. Tidak percaya? Coba saja sini,"

Telapak tangan Yamanbagiri menyentuh pinggul Kongou, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Lebih mendekap kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang akan selalu ada bersama mereka. Gadis yang selalu datang bersama aroma teh itu terbingung-bingung pada sikap Yamanbagiri yang mendadak banyak berbicara, bisa berkata seperti itu. Apakah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di sini membuatnya berubah begitu drastis?  
Tapi siapa yang peduli? Bagi seorang Kongou, bagaimana pun sosok Yamanbagiri, tetap akan menjadi orang nomor satu dalam lubuk hari terdalam.

"Kamu hari ini lebih banyak berbicara. Lagi senang ya?" tanya Kongou. Yamanbagiri menggeleng.

"Karena awannya,"

Kongou berdecak, "Awan lagi?"

"Awannya seolah memperlihatkan padaku untuk tidak membiarkanmu jengkel akibat kata-kataku yang dingin tadi,"

Kongou tertawa lepas, " _Crazy burning love!_ Kata-katamu itu terlalu romantis untuk ukuran seorang Yamagiri!"

"Ya ya, terserahmu saja."

Yamanbagiri membiarkan kepala Kongou yang perlahan turun dan menetap pada pundaknya, membiarkan helai coklat halusnya menggelitik lehernya. Netra milik Kongou kembali menerawang angkasa, bolak-balik untuk meniti setiap awan di sana. Sederhana namun bagus ya? Memang benar.

"Awannya benar bagus," gumam gadis itu, membuat Yamanbagiri tersenyum lembut. Tangan Yamanbagiri yang satunya menepuk kepala Kongou pelan, dua kali.  
Mereka terdiam kembali, membiarkan sepi ini diisi suara kicau burung, jangkrik yang berbunyi, dan rumput yang bertabrakan. Bisu di antara mereka tidak menjadi penghalang untuk menikmati cuaca kali ini.

"Mungkin..,"

Yamanbagiri melirik, "Hmm?"

"Mengikat janji suci di sini tidak buruk. _Dou, desu_?"

"... terserah."

* * *

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : Maaf pendek, saya menulis fict ini untuk melepas rindu pada pasangan tersebut. Lain kali akan dicoba untuk menulis lebih panjang.

Kritik, saran, dan pesan amat saya nantikan. Sampai jumpa di fict-fict selanjutnya!


End file.
